


The Sun and the Earth

by Kiera540



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi is TIRED, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Rain, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540
Summary: “The sun and the earth. The powerful duo who ruled the laws of life. Each one was powerful on their own, but without the other, there was no point in existing.”Iwaizumi was the earth, but Oikawa was his sun.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Sun and the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’m not trying to be mean to Iwaizumi, I’m sorry honey, I’ll be nicer next time. Fair warning, this one is a sad one. Normally I proofread my stories before I post them, but I don’t have time to do that right now and I’m too impatient to wait to post this lol. If you see anything that needs to be corrected, just let me know; I’ll be able to proofread this tomorrow in the later afternoon. Enjoy!

Iwaizumi liked the rain. It was calm, it was peaceful. It was predictable. He knew the water would accumulate in the clouds before becoming heavy enough to fall to the surface. He knew it would fall straight down from the heavens. He knew it would connect with the earth and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Rain was predictable. Rain was everything Iwaizumi’s life wasn’t. Calm, peaceful, predictable, and destined to return someday soon. Iwaizumi longed for that steadiness in his life that came with the rain. His life was too overwhelming to think of. Much too turmoil.

Thunder boomed in the background, but Iwaizumi hardly noticed. How could he when he was already felt a rumbling inside of him that put the loud cracks to shame. He took a shaky breath, what the hell was he supposed to do? His world had been turned on its head. How was he supposed to continue when, for his entire life, he had stared down the same, steady path that now no longer existed? What was he supposed to do when he couldn’t even see through the think haze that clouded his mind?

He wasn’t sure if it was rain or tears that ran down his face, and at this point, he didn’t really care either way. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards and let the rain wipe away any streaks that littered his face. He took another breath this time focusing on the pleasant sent of the falling water and the wet earth as he tried to quiet his mind. He knew in his heart that he would get through this, but right now, he needed time to be broken. He needed to fall like the rain. He needed to fall and break into a thousand pieces when he collided with the earth.

Only, he didn’t collide with the earth.

At that moment, an umbrella found its way over his head, and an arm wrapped around his chest. The other body pressed close against him, not caring about his soaked apparel. 

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and saw the barrage of rain drops beat against the soft purple of the umbrella, but they all failed to find their way back to his face. He found it amazing, how such a simple material could stop the droplets. It was symbolic. The owner of the umbrella would let him fall, but he would stop the predictability. He would force him to carve another path.

Oikawa Tooru is anything except predictable.

Iwaizumi thought he would find it annoying, but it was almost like Oikawa being unpredictable was predictable. It was the singular constant in his life that he knew would anyways be there. Even if he didn’t know what he would do next. He couldn’t ever figure out what made the other man tick, but he knew he would always remain firmly by his side. That was predictable.

Iwaizumi felt the handle of the umbrella being slipped into his hand as Oikawa rounded to stand in front of him and wrap both of his arms around the raven. Iwaizumi felt warm seep into his chest and he repeatedly told himself it was only because of the body warmth from the other man and nothing more. 

Oikawa didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. No words were going to help this situation. He did the only thing he knew would help, he hugged Iwaizumi tighter and stood with him in the rain. He didn’t are about the rain that assaulted his back, nor did he care about the cold that was creeping its way into his bones. He would remain there for however long he was needed.

Oikawa didn’t know when, but at some point, Iwaizumi slowly lowered his head. Dark brown eyes met lighter brown eyes. To Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s eyes held a beautiful hint of gold in them that never failed to show him the light in his life. To Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s eyes had shades of green peek through that reminded of the earth and the strong pillar he was in his life. Neither could survive without the other. Iwaizumi needed the light to keep him moving forward, even in his darkest of times, and Oikawa needed the foundation to keep him steady when his head soared too high in the clouds. Everyone knew of the moon and the stars, but they were the sun and the earth. 

The sun and the earth. The powerful duo who ruled the laws of life. Each one was powerful on their own, but without the other, there was no point in existing. The earth, without its sun, would lose its light, its green, its glow and reflection, all of the things that made it beautiful. The sun, without its earth, would burn away, tear itself apart, all without ever feeling a purpose in its life. With the two combined, they gave each other meaning, passion, and purpose.

With the umbrella, Iwaizumi’s tears could no longer blend into the other water that streamed down his face. Now there was only one track whose origins were obvious. Oikawa didn’t mention the streaks, he only brought his hands up to hold his face. He gently gripped the sides of his head and used his thumbs to wipe away the leaking liquid. They remained like that, looking into each other’s eyes, unmoving, basking in the others presence. Oikawa’s eyes were soft as looked into the broken eyes of his lover.

It pained Oikawa too see that expression in his eyes, but he knew his Iwa-chan would be okay. He had seen this expression in his own eyes when he had looked in the mirror in his past. Everyone had this idea of Iwaizumi in their heads, he was always so strong, always so steady, always standing proud. It was true that’s who Iwaizumi is, but it isn’t always. No one can be anything always. Oikawa would let Iwaizumi stumble, he would let him fall, he would let him fall, he would let him break, but he wouldn’t let him be alone. He would always be by his side. It was the one exception. He would be there. Always. This he knew in his heart and soul. 

They stood in that position for an unknown amount of time, just staring into each other’s eyes. It came to the point that both men were completely soaked through their clothes and chills racked both of their bodies.

“Baby,” Oikawa spoke softly, “Let’s go inside.” Iwaizumi didn’t trust him voice to speak, but he gave a small nod allowed Oikawa to loop his arm in his and guide him the short distance into their apartment.

Oikawa dropped the forgotten umbrella next to the door and kicked off his shoes. Iwaizumi followed suit, and before he could even think of what to do next, Oikawa had grabbed his arm and was dragging them both further into the apartment. Oikawa shoved him only partly gently into the bathroom and started tugging on his clothes. While Iwaizumi undressed, Oikawa snuck out of the bathroom and discretely turn up the heat. He stripped his clothes unceremoniously and started the water for the shower. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the water to warm up while Oikawa took his time to wash Iwaizumi’s hair and allow the water to warm both of them up. Iwaizumi didn’t argue and obediently tipped his head back into the stream when he felt the tug on his hair. The water felt heavenly to their cold bones as steam filled the small room. Oikawa had finished washing Iwaizumi’s hair and was about to move on when he felt a hand grab a hold of his wrist. Iwaizumi switched their positions and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Iwaizumi still didn’t trust his voice, so he had his actions speak for him as ran his hands through Oikawa’s wavy hair. He scratched along his scalp in a way that he knew would melt Oikawa to show his appreciation for his lover being there.

Oikawa did in fact turn into pudding from the menstruations of the other man, thoroughly content to remain that way forever. Eventually Iwaizumi tipped his head back to rinse out the shampoo and Oikawa was snapped out of his ravine. He remembered his original agenda and sped through the condition phase himself, and instead grabbed the soap. He used his hands to message the soap into the tight muscles of the raven before him. It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to return the favor and they once again become lost in a world known only to them. They enjoyed the feel of each other’s bodies and let their hands speak for them instead of breaking the trance with spoken words. 

Once they were thoroughly clean and the water started to turn cold, they shuffled out of the shower. Oikawa busied himself with drying his hair enough to stop it from dripping while Iwaizumi raided their shared closet. He returned with two sweatshirts and sweatpants and dropped them on the counter. Oikawa’s face lit up when he saw that both of the sweatshirts, in fact, belonged to Iwaizumi. The brunet snatched his favorite one from the pile and happily slid it on.

Dry and fully clothed again, the two stumbled out of the bathroom together, refusing to part from each other. Oikawa was grateful he had turn up the heat when the air difference smacked into him as they left the warm embrace of the shower. The managed to make it to the bed without injured and decided to test their luck by dropping down onto it.

Oikawa giggled as they both fell heavily into the comfy sheets. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his antics but still crawled all the way up to his pillow and held his arms open. Oikawa didn’t think twice before securing himself in the open spot, sighing contently. Iwaizumi tucked Oikawa’s head under his chin and rested his chin on Oikawa’s head and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. Oikawa let Iwaizumi maneuver him however he needed, not complaining in the slightest at the end result.

A shared “I love you” were the last words spoken aloud as the laid in the darkness listening to the rain pattering against the windows. It was peaceful. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen as the realization hit him. The rain was indeed peaceful, but what cleared the fog from his mind, was his Tooru. His hadn’t felt heavy since the brunet had joined him in the rain, but rather another feeling flooded his mind instead. The calmness and quiet he craved so dearly was given to him by someone he held so dear to him. He might be the earth, but Tooru was his sun, and he had driven away the clouds that plagued his mind once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part way through this became a challenge to write a story without the characters speaking, I’m honestly quite surprised and proud of the fact that I only had them speak once! If you’d like more Haikyuu, check out the stories in my profile! If you have a second, please leave a like or a review as they motivate me and help me to improve. See you next time! ~Kiera540


End file.
